


thanks

by orphan_account



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, could be read as platonic, literally just hugging, probably is at this point, so... uh... Spoilers., very slight deviation from the end of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something short and sweet i wrote in about 5 minutes. just to get it out of my head, i guess.





	thanks

“Thanks... for... being my friend."

Miriam tilts her head, resting her cheek against bard’s neck. It’s warm, and she can feel him breathing.

“It’s kind of strange...”  
“Hm?”  
“Even though we’re safer now than ever... after all we’ve been through... I’m kind of scared let go of you.”

his laugh is soft, reassuring. For a brief moment his arms are tighter around her.

“Don’t worry, Miriam... how about I come see you tomorrow?”

She smiles, calmly pulling away  
“thanks. I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet i wrote in about 5 minutes. just to get it out of my head, i guess.


End file.
